gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Hayama
|kanji = |romaji = Jyuri Hayama |alias =Sis Juri Matsui |age = ??? |gender = Female |family = Morito Hayama (Adoptive Father) Mieko Matsui (Biological Mother, Deceased) Rena Hayama (Other Half) |merc rank= Master Rank |nation= Japan |affiliation = Child Room (As Sis) Mikado High School (As Rena) |manga = Chapter 36 Chapter 45 (Full appearance) |image gallery = yes}} Juri Hayama, whose real name as Juri Matsui, is Rena's dominant half that is sealed within Rena, which only to be awaken by Simon's Numerology. She is best known as Sis the #13 among the Master Ranked Mercenary and her grudge against her father Morito for "murdering" her mother Mieko Matsui under the Japanese Government's conspiracy. Character Information Appearance As Sis, her entire body is covered by bandages and a cloth except her left eye. As "Rena" however, Juri bears similar resemblance to Rena's but instead her signature ribbon that ties at the other side of her hair, she is seen wearing her headband that covers her forehead, as well have a seemly emotionless eyes that consists only murderous intent. Additionally, she is also have a numeral tattoo Number "II" above her chest, which also similar to Futaba's (Kotonoha's second persona). Personality While retains some of Rena's intelligence, Juri also appears to be cunning and vicious especially against her enemies, particularly Morito whom she blamed as her late mother's murderer. She also has a tendencies to be brutal as she uses attempts to beat every opponent by forces, something Rena rarely did even with her skills. History Little is known about Juri aside her being Rena's dominant persona that sealed within Rena. According to Juri, she was a daughter of Mieko Matsui, a woman who was known for having a power named Super Tuning, a super natural power that allowed her to syncing with one person and read that person's heart and even "residential thoughts". When Mieko's powers was awaken and escaped from her cell, she and Juri (Rena) became targets from the terrorist and on the run. When both mother and daughter sought shelter at the Japanese Embassy, Juri (Rena) met Morito as the Matsui Family's guardian and despite she initially views him as a "child", she eventually impressed by his prowess as he has protected the Matsuis. Overtime, their bond also grew as if they were family of three and their happiness seemed to be assured. Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived as Mieko died one year later in an unknown circumstances. When Juri(Rena) demanded answers from Morito, he did not reply but blamed himself for lacking his strength to protect her. This bred hatred within Juri towards Morito as she assumed he killed her mother via his superiors "orders" due to the "threat" of her powers to the world.Manga Chapter 46 Plot Master Ranked Mercenary Meeting As Sis, Juri attended the Master Ranked Mercenary's meeting where she sided with Sayuri and the the revived Child Room Secret Athlete Festival Although Simon claims that he is not alone, Juri is mentioned as his "reassurance" for not "harming" Rena until the other Child Room's Master Ranked Mercenaries' arrival. With the help of Simon's Numerology however, Juri manages to overtake Rena's body and consciousness. As "Rena", Juri manages to blend into the Faculty Team without suspicions from everyone including Morito. Before the beginning of the event, Juri-as "Rena"- suggests to have her hold off Morito alone while explains that only she knows his weaknesses, something that not even his former proteges ever knew. In sheer reluctance, Eleanor allows her to serve as their team's one woman assault team without realizing her menacing motives. Abilities and Skills *'Multiple Personality' *'Close Combat Proficiency' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Super Tuning'-A power of concentration she inherited from her mother, Juri able to read her opponents' mind and heart that allows her to attack right before he/she can even react. However, behind its unpredictability there is an untold weakness where the power itself will run amok and it will tune in everything the user sees, even for the darker truth the user don't want to see or hear. Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Child Room Category:Master Rank Mercenary Category:Characters